Outreach / Diversity / Pipeline Program - Abstract The Outreach / Diversity / Pipeline will support the INBRE mission to strengthen and increase research capacity in Cell Growth and Differentiation by training the diverse workforce needed to be the next generation of biomedical and bioinformatics specialists in Nevada. Undergraduate students from underserved communities will experience intensive summer workshops, hands-on training, mentoring and engagement in research to increase their success along the pathway to careers in biomedical and bioinformatics research. We will increase the awareness, understanding of, and engagement in educational pathways in biomedical science of undergraduates at our Outreach Institutions: Truckee Meadows Community College, College of Southern Nevada, Great Basin College, Western Nevada College, Nevada State College, and Sierra Nevada College. Outreach Institutions are the teaching-centered, academic entry points for many underrepresented students. We will increase student preparedness in these educational pathways through Bridge Workshops, hands-on training, mentoring, and participation in undergraduate research, including creative curriculum-based experiences and traditional mentored research. We will increase the retention, persistence, transfer, and graduation rates of students from Outreach Institutions in these educational pathways, particularly students from demographic backgrounds underrepresented in the biomedical field. We will increase the quantity and quality of research engagements provided to students at Outreach Institutions through faculty professional development and curricular enhancements focused on authentic research experiences for undergraduates. We will increase the networking opportunities for students from Outreach Institutions and their research and transition connections with universities, graduate programs, industry, and other research entities via mentoring, peer advisement, job and internship placements, and post-Baccalaureate programs. We will increase the culture of research and the supportive institutional infrastructure at Outreach Institutions by supporting grantsmanship efforts, campus forums and clubs, authentic research experiences for students in and out of the classroom, and student presentations at local and regional scientific conferences. The Outreach / Diversity / Pipeline (ODP) Program will provide the training and the supportive infrastructure needed to prepare underrepresented undergraduate students to engage in research and will link prepared students with research opportunities so they can become the next generation of biomedical researchers.